Book 1:DUST
by Dunmore Wolfgang
Summary: The last thing you will see is dust in the air, breath escaping, one last moment, and then it's gone. This is a story of a team with a past painted red with blood. Team: DUST
1. Chapter 1

(I am re0doing this story, because I could do better, so with nothing else, let's begin again.)

Book 1: DUST

Chapter 1: A team of friends

We four stood on the stage as Professor Ozpin introduced our team. "You four collected the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team: DUST, Led by: Dunmore Wolfgang. Good work and good luck."

We got off the stage, our black cloaks slowly blowing behind us. I am Dunmore Wolfgang, and my team is comprised of people I consider my brothers. Introductions are in order, I will start.

I am Dunmore Wolfgang, like I said before. My team and I are all Faunus, which is surprising to many, well, ne we pull our hoods off that is. I am a wolf Faunus, which means I have the ears of one if that's too hard to understand. I keep my black hair short and clean, my red eyes were a unique feature, I'm not talking plain red, I mean blood red. I am only about six feet tall, my cloak hides most of my clothing, but under it I wear a combat vest and cargo pants that hold ammo and supplies for battle, along with the bandolier that carries my weapon on my back. My weapon is a long sword that, with the flick of a switch, becomes a semi-automatic rifle. I can use the rifle while it's in sword mode, but it will not have the same accuracy.

Next is Ulmer Chance, the heavy weapons of our team, he stand at seven feet with long-messy black hair and brown eyes. He is built like a wall, and it fits his personality. He is a bull Faunus, he carries a large, I mean _large _hammer. With a flip and a spin, it becomes an auto-cannon, which is perfect for suppressive fire and artillery support. He is the perfect man to pick if you need a wall, or small building, gone within the minute. He wears a type of heavy plate armor and the colors are just black. It's kind of a theme with our team. He is loud, and not very stealthy.

Next is Savage Alex, or Sav Age Alec. I just call him Savage Alex because it's funny to see him get annoyed ay it. He is a cat Faunus, he knows almost anything, and always is quick to question the purpose of a mission, bit of a downer sometimes. He stand and five foot ten, shortest of the group, but only by an inch or so. He keeps his golden-brown hair combed back and spiked; he prefers a more gentleman approach to things, even when his golden eyes judge everything near him. He wears a uniform, military, like outfit, with a heavy belt around his waist and chained to it is a large book that hold what I call 'magic' because I have no idea what it really is. His gauntlets are covered in runes and using his 'magic' can get pretty dangerous, after long use, it will start to burn his skin. He also uses a maul that becomes a channel for his power if he wants to unleash a blast of energy at a specific target.

Lastly, there is Therland Drake. He stands at six feet and is a fox Faunus. He keeps his red hair very short and his blue eyes are very comforting, well, to any girl he decides to try and flirt with. Bit of a lady killer, but he mostly keeps to himself, either cleaning his Halberd/sniper rifle or reading his book. He wears a simple outfit, just a few arm and leg guards, and even a mask that looks like a skull if he wants to be terrifying at times. But, he is a loyal friend and would give his life for another, which goes for all of us.

We made our way to our new dorm room after the entire event came to an end, we were near two teams which I wouldn't mind working with. Teams JNPR and RWBY, I would not mind working with them at all, the only team that I would hate to work with would be team CRDL, Cardin Winchester needs some one to put him in his place.

We went through our classes materials and studied what we needed to be prepared for tomorrow. As my team went to sleep, I snuck out of my room and onto the roof. That's where I found her, one Ruby Rose, team leader of team RWBY.

I had surprised her when I jumped up there. "Sorry about that, I did not mean to startle you." The fact she had her scythe balde near my neck was not the only reason I said sorry.

She retracted her weapon and looked at me curiously. "Hey, your the leader of that really creepy team, team DUST right? I mean, what's with the cloaks? Kind of makes you really evil looking." 

I couldn't believe what I had heard, my team being 'creepy' and our cloaks make us 'evil looking.' Who was this girl? "Well, sorry for not being up to your fashion standards. Hey, you're wearing a cloak too! Well, your cloak make you look...Shit, I've got nothing." I dropped my hands to my sides with defeat. "You have me there, but I like our cloaks, kind of our team's thing. I got my cloak from my mother, she hand made it for me. Just like the one my father had. Well, he's dead now, died while protecting the head of the Schnee Company. The thing is. People say the work conditions and how they treat Faunus are bad, but it not really that bad. They just can't give them the same respect because some of their people just don't really like Faunus. But it's not like it used to be, everyone's a little more open to each other now. Well, the thing is the people who tried to kill the Schnee head where White Fang, having a Faunus die by their hand set them back a little bit and Mr. Schnee has more respect for the Faunus. He's a good man I think, never met him in person, my mom works as a head chef at the estate, she is one of the best cooks you would ever meet, just saying."

I had gotten a small laugh from Miss Rose. "Well then, if she can make awesome cookies, then she's good in my books. Names Ruby by the way, I didn't catch yours at the team ceremony."

I had smiled, without even thinking about it. "Oh, it Dunmore Wolfgang, last name kind of goes with what I am, oh and don't even-AH!" I was interrupted by Ruby grabbing my wolf ears. I had made the apparent mistake of having my hood off near her. I pushed her away. "Did I say you could touch them!? What were you thinking? How inconsiderate of others. Next time, just ask, I know their fluffy and all, but ask when you want to touch them. Just don't go touching them without doing so!" What I said had gotten to her, but all she did was laugh. "What? Why are you laughing?" 

She just continued laughing. "You sound like Weiss in a way. It's just so funny!"

I just watched her as she laughed, and it was contagious. "I don't know who this 'Weiss' is, but she sounds kind of like Savage then. He is always so...oh, what's the word?" I took a moment. "Screw it; he's very serious about everything. That should do it!" I leaned back on the roof. "Ah...the night air is so calming."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yup, that's why I came up here. I can't believe I'm the team leader. I mean, it's crazy, how did I become a team leader?"

I looked over to her. "Mhm? Well, you obviously have the skills and ability to do so." My voice carried experience; it was the exact opposite of a young cocky hunter, not to say I don't have my cocky moments.

Ruby looked at me with a smile. "Well then, I guess I'll have to do the best I can! For I, Ruby Rose, will be the best huntress ever!"

I got caught on the last name. "Wait, what was your last name? Rose, was it?"

The got her attention. "Well, yeah. That's it. Why?" 

I began to laugh. "So, my old man's stories were true. Bastard told me about her, but I never believed it." Ruby just looked at me like I was insane. "Oh, your probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well, my old man, Wilhelm Wolfgang, always told me stories of this huntress. She had this white cloak and was one of the best. I can't remember her first name...what was it?"

Ruby snapped out of the look she was giving me, the look was now one of sadness. "Summer Rose, that's what her name was. My mother, she's..." A few tears rolled down her right cheek.

I just smiled and wiped the tears away. "Hey now, no need for that, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to cry now. She would be proud to see her kid end up here at Beacon."

The smile returned to Ruby's face. "Thanks, I'm sure she would. Now, why are you up here?"

I closed my eyes and laid back down. "Well, I came up here to relax, that's about it. I should head back in. See you tomorrow, and don't worry about leading. You should be fine." I headed to the edge and stopped as Ruby called my name.

"Thanks again Dunmore. See you tomorrow." Ruby headed back into her own room.

I jumped into my room and headed to bed for the night. I think our time will be fine here, I should think about what to do. Tomorrow we have only a few classes, the battle training class should be fine. But, if I get to fight Cardin, it won't be that bad. Well, that's tomorrow, and tonight is now, time for rest, and to fight tomorrow.

I fell asleep quite quickly, but one thing kept making me wake, it was the thought of home. I guess I was just a little homesick. Guess that happens to everyone, well, except for Ulmer. His snoring was another thing, means he's having a good rest. Even if that means the rest of us can't.

Savage tossed a spare pillow at Ulmer. "Hey! Stop snoring or clip your damned nose shut!" Ulmer just responded with a louder snore. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Greeting the others

-lll-

We sat in the class of Ms. Goodwitch, she was in charge of a few classes, but this one had to be my favorite, the class where you get to test yourself against another person. I had just watched Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR; get beat easily by Cardin Winchester. The thing is, Cardin's boasting got him another opponent. This time, it was me, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't smiling.

I jumped down from our seating area and my cloak bellowed behind me. "Now, Cardin, I will give you the first chance to attack. If you do not land a successful hit the first time, I will be forced to bring you to your knees. So, come on then, I won't wait all day." I stood there, across from Cardin, I stayed perfectly still.

As Cardin charged me with his large maul like weapon, I had noticed he held it high for a top-down attack, now, preferable, one would want to start with a low attack to test the defense and swing around for the top-down hit. My assumptions about him were right, rash, brute force, not that cunning, should be fun.

As he brought his weapon down, I moved to the side with such speed it was as if I had not moved a single muscle. "Oh, time for some fun now, you missed, and now I won't" I didn't draw my sword; I went for Old fashioned fists. I got next to Cardin and landed a few quick hits to his midsection where the armor was slightly open.

He made a move to counter, I just moved to a different spot. I got behind him and kicked him in the back, causing him to stumble forward. I could see the frustration on his face, so as predictable as ever, he charged me again. "Really, this again, can you try something new?" I just jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head on my way over. I decided to unsheathe my sword and turn to Cardin. "The blade is now out, I suggest you surrender now." Guess what he did next, if you guessed 'charge,' then you are absolutely right.

I switched my sword into its rifle mode. The blade split apart to reveal a barrel, the hilt guard folded up and switched back to form the trigger, and the handle popped back and up for the butt stock. I had only some red dust loaded, so results would be rather explosive. I aimed for his handle, and fired, it hit, knocking it out of his hand. I went back to my sword and moved in for the so called 'kill.' I wasn't going to really kill him, not yet at least, I mean, we do need him for what reason I have no clue.

He went for his weapon, but my blade was already at his throat. "Surrender and you may leave with your dignity."

He grunted in frustration. "Fine, I forfeit. Damned Faunus, you and your little tricks, that's the only reason you won."

I sheathed my sword and laughed. "I knew you were arrogant, but racist as well? Oh, that's a double play!" I brought my foot up to his face and landed a solid hit with enough speed and force to knock him out. "That will teach you. Thanks for the fun little match." I walked away and jumped back up to the seats. "Too easy, I mean, Ulmer, you could have beaten him faster, but I wanted to have some fun. I'll let you have him next time if it comes up."

I looked over to see Therland reading. "Were you reading this entire time? Therland, what the hell man, why weren't you watching me kick his ass?"

Therland closed his book and put it in his satchel. "I knew you were going to win." His northern accent was present; it had that island tone to it. "I mean, come on, must I' be watching all of ye' fights when I know ye' going to win." He stood up and so did the rest of the class, it was the end of class, and time for some lunch.

I shrugged. "Alright, but jus you wait, your going to miss the fight that seems totally unwinnable, and I'm going to win and you would of missed it. Just telling you this now, so just you wait, you'll see my awesome victory."

Therland just shook his head. "I swear, you are so arrogant, but you can back up you arrogance with your skills. So, I'll make sure to see your next 'victory' fight."

I sighed. "Nice sarcasm there fox boy. Oh, next time you want to see what I'm doing on the roof, be a little more secret about it. You're good at your shadow walking, but I can tell when you're doing it. We're practicality brothers Therland, I've gotten used to seeing your movements in the shadow."

Therland's pale face held no reaction, just a blank stare. "Indeed, I shall work on that. Now, we must get our lunch before all the decent food is taken. Come along."

We all made our way to the large cafeteria, got our food, and we decided to sit with teas RWBY and JNPR. I pulled back my hood so my ears could pop out. "Much better, you have no idea how uncomfortable that can get sometimes, I mean. The hood can get into a position were the ears are being pulled on, but that doesn't really happen all that much since I got a new hood, but it will happen form time to time, not that bad, just kind of annoying." I looked over to Ruby. "Hello there. Did you lot see my fight? I mean, you were all there, so obviously."

We held some idle chatter as we ate, but something caught my attention as Jaune was talking about Cardin. I saw Cardin pulling on the ears of a girl, she was a rabbit Faunus. As I watched I went from simple anger to a furious hate. "I'll be back." I got up form the table and marched over to Cardin. "Cardin Winchester, I give you the chance to surrender, I suggest you take it. If you don't, I will crush you under my boot like a bug."

Apparently what I said was funny, I mean, they were laughing. So, I joined in. "I don't know what I said was funny. But, oh it must have been good. Please, tell me what made you laugh so I might understand what it was."

Cardin stood up and let go of the girl, she tried to leave, but one of Cardin's teammates stopped her. It was the one who looked like a bandit, with that mohawk hair and a spiked shoulder plate. Kind of useless if you ask me, some one could latch onto that and drag you with it.

Cardin looked me right in the face and smiled. "You are really stupid wolf boy. I suggest _you _surrender before I beat your face in."

I grinned and laughed. "Oh this will be fun!" I swiped my foot under Cardin's legs, making him fall to the ground. The one with the mohawk decided to take a chance with me and threw a wild punch. Which almost made contact, but it was predictable. "Easy." I grabbed his arm and delivered a punch to his elbow and then to his gut, dropping him to the ground.

The other two, who looked like competent people let the girl go and back away from me. "Now, if I see this again, I will not hesitate in using my balde. So, I suggest you leave now, maybe get your friend here checked out by the nurse before the next class. Go on, have fun." I turned away from them and headed back to our table. "Well, that was indeed fun. So, anything else happen today, I mean, now I'm kind of board."

We continued our chat and continued till we head to our next few classes. One had a man who had a bit too much coffee, this is where Cardin embarrassed him self yet again by messing up an answer, a girl in black from team RWBY had corrected him.

As we left, my team was intercepted by Ruby. "Hey, Dunmore, glad I managed to stop you and you team. I mean, we were in the same class, so I guess..."

I sighed. "Ruby, what is it you wanted?"

She stopped rambling and moved to the left to reveal her team. "I wanted you to meet the rest of the team and vice-versa. I thought it would be a good idea, I mean, if we every have to work together, might as well know one another."

I nodded in agreement. "Of course, that would be a good idea. So, who shall start? How about my team, well should be easy, I mean, we're not that complicated." I gave my own introduction and gave it off to the others.

Ulmer nodded. "Hello, I am Ulmer Chance." He had this heavy northern accent, I mean, it was heavy. "I am a bull, I break through any wall. I use this large hammer. It is also an auto-cannon. Simple, but effective at crowd control. Not meant to be accurate, just loud, and destructive. That should do it." Now, I've mentioned this before, but Ulmer is a very large man. About seven feet tall, bull Faunus, has the strength of one, and surprisingly really kind hearted, I mean, he found a small kitten on the street one day and kept it with him till he got home. No one dared to call him out on it, even if we were only six years old; he was still massive for his age.

Next was Sav Age Alec. Or just Savage Alex if you want to annoy him, I mean, he hates it, a lot. He gave a shallow bow. "Hello there, I am Sav Age Alec, or as Dunmore wants to call me: Savage Alex. I am a cat Faunus, nothing special, and I am no savage; I am a gentleman of upmost standards. I go into combat with my skill and get it done correctly. Never breaking a plan or disobeying a direct order. I fight with these, my book and my mace. The mace is not made for direct combat, mostly a channel weapon, such as your Myrtenaster Ms. Schnee. I focus my powers into it, and use it to let out a focused attack. So simple, even Dunmore could do it if he had the skill. My semblance is my 'magic' as Dunmore calls it. That is all for me, Therland, if you would continue." 

Oh yes, the creepy mother bastard of my team and practical brother. He looked everyone over and nodded. "Indeed, I am Therland Drake, shadow walker. I fight with my halberd-sniper rifle. As what I said before, my semblance is such, I am the shadow. Or, for a better idea, I can travel between shadows, as if I was one my self. I respect my enemies, but I will always see them dead or on the floor wishing to die. Oh, I am as you can tell, a fox Faunus, I can also tell when someone is hiding something of importance, not part of my shadow walking skill, but it is something I have learned over the years. That is all." He gave a quick look to the girl in black that was part of Ruby's team.

Then it was team RWBY's turn to introduce them selves, it was boring, kind of already knew most of it after reading up on the other teams. But I think we had some more friends to work with now. Should be a fun time at this school, I mean, what could go wrong? Wait, don't answer that, might jinx the fun and ruin the entire day.

We went about our day, talking with team RWBY as we went. I enjoyed talking with Ruby-Wait, I mean I enjoy talking with her and her team, yeah, that's it. Let's go with that.

Classes were simple and we continued on our day, apparently in a few weeks the Vytal festival was set to be hosted in the town of Vale, which is right here. The festival included the bringing of students from other schools and such to fight in a tournament of sorts. I was already ready to kick some more asses; I can fight countless opponents, all different in some way.

Oh this year was going to be fun, I was sure of that. People already have a fear of my team and I, I got to kick Cardin's ass twice, and we know team RWBY and JNPR now. We met JNPR during lunch, they were an interesting bunch, I mean the as simple as I can put it. But hey, they're friends now, so we'd have to look out for each other. I wish the festival would hurry up, I want to fight more and more, I wonder if they'll have a Grimm fighting stage of the tournament. Oh well, all we can do is wait.

-lll-

(Somewhere near the docks in Vale)

A man with a cigarette and cane stood there, watching people in black and white outfits move boxes. "Chop-chop everyone, we don't have all day people! Get moving!"

The boxes were full of an assortment of things, mostly just dust and weapons. The man laughed as he watched the people move about. "Oh, the White Fang was so easy to fool. Just promise them something and they'll help you. Too bad for them they'll be dumped later."

A lady in a red dress came from behind him. "Don't let them hear you Torchwick. They might decide to try and get rid of us." She chuckled at her last statement.

Torchwick grinned. "Don't worry about it doll face, this will be easy." He walked off, making his way towards a waiting bulldog VTOL transport.

The lady shook her head and walked back into the shadows. "What a damned fool, he is expendable though, just a simple tool." She disappeared into the shadows.

A plan was set, and the target was the city of Vale. A fire would cover it, and it would be up to the students of Beacon to keep it quelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Book 1: DUST 

Chapter 3: Lies cover truth

-lll-

Again, I sat on the roof, just looking towards the shattered moon of Remnant. I let my mind wander, old thoughts and memories coming back to light. Some things one wishes to forget, yet still remember. The memories of a fire, and thoughts of death, things I wished to forget.

My mind filled with the fire, I smelled the smoke, heard the screams again. I could feel the heat, the hot blood, the terror of that day. I forced my mind away from it, and felt the cold night air on my skin again.

When I introduced my team to team RWBY, what we had said was mostly the truth. We said nothing of our pasts, but when I met Ruby on the roof, I made a new lie; I have many lies to use. I have met many people, telling them all something slightly different. But always a simple lie, something to drag my mind away from the burn, the blood, and the screams, just to get away from that give me the ability to get through this all.

It was a half-truth and half-lie. I dare not tell them the truth of my team. They need not pity us, and it would seem weak, thoughtless, and worthless to do so.

I looked to the shadows, I saw a slight shimmer from within them. "Therland/" My voice strict and emotionless. "You know I can see right through your semblance. I have known you for many years." I looked back to the moon and removed my hood and my wolf ears poked up to feel the air. "I could also hear the slight wind movement; I know your skill all too well Therland." 

Therland stood behind me; he kept his hood on, hiding most of his face. "I know Dunmore." His voice carried his island accent with a slight chill. "Ye' have the knowledge of my skill and how it works, of course you would see through it. But I am here for a different reason." He sat next to me and looked to the courtyard below. "That Ruby girl, daughter of Summer Rose, I only heard the stories from your father when we were wee' lads. But, I can remember them well enough."

I looked at Therland, my eyes were blood shot, bag hung under them from lack of sleep. "What is the point Therland? Or are you are you here just to bother me?"

He just chuckled, not a happy one, but creepier. "No, no, I am here to ask why you lied, those few nights ago. Personally, bad move if you're looking for a lassie to be with." That grin, that damned grin and the tone of his voice. Not serious, but a mixture of serious and joking.

I looked back at the moon. "The moon, shattered like my lies. Like my personality at mind. Once burned, it broke into pieces. Depression, emotions gone, and no real view on life, I might never piece it all back together, but I hope to some day." Now the mood was depressing, wonderful, just what I needed.

Therland got back up and shook his head. "No, you might not, but you're doing your best at it. Try and smile more often by the way, I hear it's good for you or some shit. Goodnight Dunmore, get some rest, tomorrow may be what we wish it not, but Ms. Goodwitch is putting us through some more battles. Get your mind straight, we also have a test in history and a small lecture on Grimm attacks in Port's class, and a test in Oobleck's class. Again, goodnight Dunmore, and get some sleep. Don't let me find you up here in the morning." With that said, he disappeared over the edge and back into our room.

I stood up and put my hood back over my head. I clenched the grip of my sword, which sat in its sheath on my back. I got to the center of the roof and slid it out in one fluid motion. I did a few more swings, a low-to-high, an angled strike, and a spin around for a defense/offence style to it. The fluid movements ended with me crouched and the sword in rifle mood. I aimed for a single glint on the edge of a balcony near the headmaster's office and fired a single silent round. The object shattered from what I could tell and then I saw a man with a cane standing there, looking right at me. I sheathed my sword and calmly went back into my room.

I took a quick shower and threw some sweatpants on, I put my gear back in the locker and it slid back into the wall. I don't think many people know of that, kind of hard to find if you're not looking for secret buttons.

I lay on my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. A nightmare took my mind till the sun rose and the five o'clock alarm rang. We got up, made our beds, got in our uniforms and made our ay to breakfast, we woke before anyone else, which gave us time to study and get a decent breakfast as well.

We all sat at a table and ate our breakfast, which consisted of: Pancakes, hash browns, bacon, eggs, and a glass of orange juice. For Ulmer, just double that and that's what he had. Sav, or Savage as I call him, had a smaller amount, keeping it 'polite to other students.' Therland just had the same thing as me. We put our scrolls on the table and looked through different types of Grimm. One was the King Taijitu, the two snakes that Ren had fought in the forest apparently.

We went over strategies, habits, the way the work basically and how to beat them. As time went on, more students filled the cafeteria, some surprised to see us, others not as much. We're always here early, no clue why it surprises people. I think a few keep forgetting we're faunus. I mean, what's wrong with a few faunus sitting alone and discussing strategies on how to kill things? You got me there, who knows the answer, might be some racist shit, oh well, live with it and let it go.

We were still talking when team RWBY and JNPR sat next to us and across from us. I was the first to say something. "Hello everyone, anything you need?" I kept my focus on the Grimm studies at hand. My tone was less then caring, I really didn't care that they were here.

Therland sighed and shook his head, his fox ears slightly shaking as he did so. He was more joyful then I was, not by much, but still joyful. "Don't be minding him, just a little grumpy today. Don't ask why, he won't tell and neither will we." Therland went back to his scroll, going through the different Grimm.

Ruby nudged Sav. "Hey, Sav, right?" She was whispering, kind of pointless when we were right there. "What's going on?"

Now, normally Sav would respond with answers, answers for those answers, and so on so forth. But, not this time, he gave Ruby a blank stare. "Do not ask, we will not share, see you all later this day. Have a good day."

My team and I got up and left the cafeteria, moving on to Port's class. We got there and took our seats; we prepared our notes and readied our selves for the lecture. But the lecture wasn't just about Grimm attack behavior. No, it was of a specific attack. The town of Wulfenberug, a small town near Atlas, our home town, left by the Schnee company to burn away and be forgotten as a failed mining area, oh, but we would never forget our own home.

The three scars that ran across my face flickered with pain at the mention of the town. I still listened to the lecture, Port talked about the handful of survivors that got away, then of the people who fought there. Like I said before, what I lied about was only a half-lie. My mother being a cook at the Schnee estate was true, and my dad did die for those bastards. Just protecting the town and making sure the Schnee company inspectors got out alive.

Oh, it got worse, when Port remembered those who survived; he looked to my team and I. "Ah, Wolfgang, if I read correctly, you and your team are from this town. Could you give us a better idea of what happened? Don't give us the gory details, just-"

I interrupted him by standing up and slamming my fist on my desk. I will not retell the horror that happened, you shouldn't have asked! I will not tell you or anyone! The fire, the blood, the screams! Do you know what that makes one feel, especially when you have to watch your own father be torn to shreds protecting those damned Schnee company bastards! Oh, if you want a story, I can give you one. I can't promise you'll keep your breakfast everyone!" Before I could start the horrific tale with a grin, Port asked me to stop.

Port brushed his mustache in nervousness. "I am sorry Wolfgang. You are correct; I should have not asked you to retell those events. The class is about to end, so everyone can just take a moment to them selves for the last fifteen minutes." Port disappeared behind a door to the left of his desk.

I sat down and held a scowl. "Damn it all to hell." I held back the tears, not of growing pain, but of the memories flooding back again. They stung my eyes, my mind wrapped around the thoughts. I got up and left the class, my team sat there, watching me.

Ruby went to move, but Therland told her to not bother with me. Yet she still chased after me. Therland looked to Yang. "She doesn't listen very well, dose she?"

Yang sighed and looked at the closing door, rose petals going past it. A sign that Ruby was determined on finding me, getting a few answers, and maybe helping me with them, which was highly unlikely, I can't be helped or pitied upon, that would be a waste of ones time.

I had gone to the gardens, sitting at a tree, relaxing my mind, escaping the burning buildings and the screams yet again. I was out of focus, being left alone by any students that happen to be moving through the gardens at the time.

Thus, I had not noticed the red cloak appear nearby, that cloak wore by the black-red tipped haired girl with silver eyes. How interesting, those silver eyes, an ocean of care and wonder.

I turned my head in her direction. "What do you want? Leave me be." I got up and walked past her, a dark cloud felt attached to me, making everything around me seem darker.

Ruby still fallowed me. "I told you to leave me alone. Are you deaf? Or just stupid, or maybe both, which is it?" I made a turn back into the building, towards Ms. Goodwitch's class. "Just let me burn and break, I'm no care for anyone."

I just kept going till Ruby popped up in front of me in a small puff of rose petals. A petal landed on my shoulder and I grabbed it. "Interesting semblance, how dose this work, no, speed, and slight dust usage." I moved past her, or tried to, but a hand panted to my chest stopped me. "Move, and let me go. You will regret doing this." 

She didn't do as I suggested, so, like I said, she regretted it. I grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall. I was choking her, she tried to rip my hand away, but she was unable to. "Leave me alone, Rose." I let her go and she fell to the floor clenching her throat, getting air in as fast as possible. "I wish no harm on the last Rose. Goodbye for now."

As I went to leave, I heard her say something. "What was that? Something to say now?" I looked at her on the floor, a blank expression. "Come on, spit it out, I do not have all day." 

She got to her feet and looked me in the eyes. "W-Why? Why push everyone away? What will that bring?"

I turned away from her. "I do it because it is necessary, having friends and emotions will drag me down, and I need to focus on the missions, the hunts, and the kills. That is all I need in my life. I lost everything else. My team is the only family I have, but I fear its loss, so I detach my self from it. I break the bonds and move on." I had stopped and leaned against a wall, when did I do that? Why am I still here? "I burn it away...like my home burned..." A single tear dropped from an eye. I slid down the wall and sat down. "It will be gone at some point."

Ruby stood in front of me. She held out her hand, with a...smile? Why smile now? "Why are you smiling Rose?" 

She smiled even more. "Come on, if you stay here, you'll miss class. Oh, I bet your teams worried about you too, so come on." She put the offering hand right in front of me.

I hesitated for a moment, and then grabbed her hand. She pulled me up and then punched me in the shoulder. "Come on grumpy pants! There's no point in feeling down, you'll just drag everyone with you."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "How can you be so cheerful? Why are you acting in such a way?"

Her smiled vanished as she looked me in the eyes again. "Because I know how it feel to loose everything. I lost my mother; she was one of the best mothers around. Some of the best memories of her are when she would get angry at me for stealing some cookies after she made them, not before taking a cookie her self. Then when she caught me wearing her cloak, she wasn't angry, quite the opposite, she was laughing as I tripped about with a laugh and smile. Oh, she then had the idea of making me my own cloak, a few sizes too large, saying I would grow into it. She was one of the best moms I could ask for, but then she went out and never came back. When I learned what happened, I just stayed in my room for an entire month before Yang managed to drag me out. Want to know how she dragged me out? It was with cookies. She knew what I liked, and it worked. If she wasn't there to help, I might be still in that room." She laughed, she laughed about a story of her mother being dead.

How did she do this? "How can you be happy? You'll never see your mother again. So, why so happy?" 

She gave me simple smile and showed me a picture of her team and team JNPR all in a picture. "I have my friends and what I consider family, and look who's in the background!"

I looked at the picture, at in the back, was my team and I, sitting around a light playing a game of 'Remnant: The game' and I was winning, judging from the way my hand were in the air and a large grin on my face. I felt a smile creep on my face and I began to laugh. Louder and louder, this took Ruby by surprise. "Oh that's too good! I still can't believe I won that game! My army of Nevermore's destroyed Ulmer's Atlas fleets of airships. He could have beaten me so easily, but he played the wrong card and I swiped him off the map." I looked at Ruby with a smile. "I am doubtful of this decision, but I'll go with it. Let's head back to our...friends. Oh, and can we forget the choking thing? Yang would kill me, I like being alive now."

Ruby nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but I sped off. "Last on there is a nasty Grimm!"

Ruby stood shocked for a split second before giving chase. "Hey! No fair! You got a head start!"

We ran back to the class, when we got there, I was just laughing before Ruby landed a kick to my gut. Sending me into a wall and laughing. "AH! Shit!" I grabbed my hurting gut and looked at Ruby. "That was cheap! We'll settle this in Goodwitch's class!"

With an agreement, we made our way towards said class and left our teams behind. Therland looked to Yang with an eyebrow raised. "Dose she do this with everyone she meets that are depressed Yang?"

Yang shrugged and fallowed her sister. No, only to the people she really cares for. Come on; let's get going before those two destroy the school in some fight or another."

With that, the other took fallow and they all made their way to Goodwitch's class, which was already sparking with the sound of sword clashing on scythe. A battle of speed, so fast, no one could really fallow what was going on, they just watched at the two fought with speed and precision. Equally matched, so it could take some time to finish, guess Oobleck will have to reschedule, caffeine crazy bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shadows reveal

-lll-

The sounds of a high-powered sniper rifle boomed through the firing range, one shot after another, not in a sporadic fire, but as if it was music, smooth and precise. A marksman with a proper set of skills can cripple an army, but a marksman that cannot be seen, can dismantle said army. Or in this case, the targets that pop up.

I stood behind a window, I watched Therland destroy one target after another. The amazing thing was, he barely moved at all. He sat crouched, the black cloak covering most of his figure and the ground around him, like a dark shadow. The only thing one could see was his arms holding his weapon. His halberd deployed, one blade head pulled back into a scope and the other split into a bi-pod. The muzzle-brake at the end of the weapon reducing the recoil from the weapon, which with such power, was needed, and not to be removed, if it was, the recoil would be tremendous, the break also has some weight to it.

I watched as the rounds flew down range at one-hundred meters, max at this range, he could shoot up to one full klick. But not only was his shooting impressive, when he had to not be seen, his blade left not a single mess, not a drop of blood. But when he shot, there would be a mess of some sort.

He stood up and looked to me for the score. I pulled it up on my scroll. "Score: One-thousand perfect. Still top of the board Therland, good job, let's head back to the room. I have some new ammunition I would like to create." Before I could say anything else, he had left and left a message on my scroll. 'Going to library. Talk later.' I pocketed my scroll. "What are you up to?" I left the building at headed towards the library.

I decided the day was too warm for the cloak I wore, so I left it in my room. But, I had my combat gear on. An angled chest plate and hard-weave undershirt under the armor, my pants were a lighter weave and had pockets like they were cargo pants, I have armor on my thighs and lower legs, I wore black combat boots, and the undershirt under the hard-weave armor under the chest plate, that was just a dark red tank top. So my arms, which had some decent muscle and a few scars, were showing. Which did get a few looks from the female students, but the guys were more annoyed at me, not my fault I looked better then them.

My wolf ears sat still, I focused on finding Therland, which I planned to do such, no matter how stealthy he is, I will find him, I have a set of skills I can use to find him. Great, I sound like that guy from that one movie, hoe cliché is that? Not really, but just enough.

I entered the library and looked to the second level, I saw him, hood off, head tilted down. He was looking at something, or someone. I fallowed his sight to a girl at a table who seemed to just be reading. The girl wore a simple outfit of black and white; she also had a black bow, kind of obvious tactic to hide something. But we'd met this girl before; it was Blake, from Ruby's team. How interesting, Therland, is it possible? You sly fox, oh-oh I see now, very interesting. You can't hide anything from your leader; you should know this by now.

I moved up to the second floor and got closer to Therland. As I got behind him, in a flash, a large combat knife was held to my throat.

I froze and grabbed the blade gently, so not to cut my self on it. "Therland, knife, put it away, please, and now."

He retracted the blade and sheathed it on his bandolier, which went over his left shoulder, down his back, through a small hole in the back of the cloak, and back up. On said bandolier, was a set of throwing knifes, the large knife that was just at my throat, a few rounds of different ammo, and said large knife was located near the left shoulder.

He turned from me and put his eyes back on his 'target.' "So, see something you like shadow-fox?" I teased him the best I could, which could be a poor decision.

He sighed. "Maybe," his voice carried doubt. "I don't know." Doubt, that's it.  
I mean, it's only been a few weeks, the festival is coming, and I'm having trouble determining why she is on my mind. Do you know Dunmore?" He looked to me for the answer; I had one, but how to say it.

I mean, I don't want a knife in me. "Uh...I really don't know, give me a moment." I went to the railing and glanced at Blake. "She's on your mind, and you don't know why? Mhm...Interesting, I have an idea."

Therland stood next to me. "Well, what is it?"

I grinned and looked at him. "Simple, but I'm no expert. You my old friend, are what some people call, 'in love,' simple as that." 

Therland stepped away from the edge and held his chin quietly. "Well, I am no expert, but I'd have to call you insane." He looked at me. "I mean, you and that Ruby girl, well that's obvious." Wait, what? "But me? In love? Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I won't get at you for what you said about Ruby and I, but for you and Blake, I am certain. I can tell her if you want." I leaned over the railing. "Hey! Blake! Ther-AGH!" I was yanked back as I saw Blake look up to our position. "Oh, come on, I'm trying to help!"

Therland rubbed his face and sighed. He then mumbled something, I couldn't hear him.

I leaned towards him. "Mhm? What was that? Speak up please." More mumbles. "I can't hear you Therland, come on, and speak up."

Therland seemed embarrassed and annoyed. He sighed in defeat. "Alright, I said I don't know how to talk to her."

I gave a small laugh. "Really? The lady killer him self, no idea how to talk to a girl, my word, its worse then I thought. This love is true. Oh-oh, this will be great!"

Therland sat at a nearby table. "Yes, the 'lady killer' can't talk to a girl, so what?"

I shook my head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Therland, I can make a certain answer now. You are in love man, admit it. You are in love with Blake Belladonna. Plain and simple, like a snap of a camera." I grabbed him by the shoulder. "So I will help you with this. Come on, no time to waste." I saw him going to speak, but I was already dragging him out the door, I noticed Blake had saw us leave, that might make this less easy as I have planned.

I had a plan, and it involved the rest of team RWBY. As we got to the door, Therland stood next to me. "What's this plan Dunmore? I mean, and I'm honest, what insanity do you have planned?" Therland finished as I knocked on the door. "Oh no, you are not serious."

The door opened to reveal a certain silver-eyed girl, except she was in a black tank top and rose-pattern sleeping pants. "Uh...Hi Dunmore, what's up?"

I grinned. "We have a predicament. May we come in?"

Ruby looked to the left to see Therland. "Oh, hey Therland, right?"

Therland nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, that is I."

I stood at the door. "May we come in now? Bit of an issue on our hands."

Ruby moved back to allow us to enter, I saw Yang reading a magazine while she lay on her bed, Weiss was studying, and Ruby was working on her Crescent Rose.

I pulled Therland in and shut the door, and then I closed the window and closed covered them with the curtains. "Alright, major issue here, this issue involves Blake." That got their attention. "And it also involves Therland here." 

Yang shot out of her bed and grabbed Therland by the collar. "What did you do?! What's going on?"

Weiss pulled Yang back. "Wait a moment you brute. We have no idea what's going on. So sit done and listen."

I nodded. "Thank you..._Schnee_." That held some poison. "Alright, the issue, hold onto your butts. Therland is..." Pause for dramatic effect. "In love with Blake!" Dramatic, that should get something.

Therland shot me a glare and then held an arm across my throat and held me in a half-nelson. "Oh, and the best part is he can't talk to her!" I laughed as Therland struggled to shut me up.

The girls just took a moment to process this, a different reaction from each. Yang was just laughing her butt off, Weiss looked none to amused, and Ruby was apparently thinking about something. Ruby was the first to speak p. "So you came to us, why?"

I grinned as I got Therland off of me and he backed off. "Well, who wouldn't be better to help Therland talk with her then her team members, right?"

Yang took a look at Therland and nodded. "Yup, I can see it now. Oh, the future. I can see it clearly." 

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Yang grinned mischievously. "Well, come on, if those two get together, which I'm sure they will, just think about their future. The two shadows of love, oh, there's a book someone could write. Pretty sure Blake would read that, noting she reads 'Ninjas of love' most of the time."

I blinked. "Wait, that's a thing? What the hell? I never would have thought that girl to be into romance novels, how interesting. Oh, there's a connection, Therland here reads a romance novel or two. Don't ya' Therland?"

Therland looked at me with wide eyes and a surprised look. "H-how do you know that!?"

I laughed. "Well, you can never keep a secret from a wolf Therland, it's impossible. Ha ha ha." I reached into one of my side pockets of my pants and pulled out a book. "Like this one! 'The Shadows that feel,' interesting novel, not my kind of read, I prefer the more action-adventure novels really. Ones where the knights come to save the princess, you know, the best, and the classics."

Therland took the book and it disappeared into his cloak. "Don't take my books ever again. I don't care if their part of your plans, you will not touch them." 

I looked back to the girls. "So, can you help us?"

Ruby nodded. "Sure, but how?" That's a good question, how do we get them together.

Yang shrugged. "What, you don't have anymore of your plan left?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry, this was it, I really have no clue. Any ideas, like anything at all?"

We took about an hour to think of something before Yang kicked me and Therland out, apparently she had a plan, but told us almost nothing, just to wait near the statue. Which we did, so there we were, just me and Therland sitting at the statue of the hunter and huntress, waiting for something, what ever the plan was, and what ever happens, I'm sure it will be insane. 

Therland looked at me. "So? How did you get my book?"

I looked to him and shrugged. "Ulmer found it under your pillow, don't ask why, but he thought of a really cruel trick, but I stole it from him. You can think me later."

I looked at the statue, taking a moment to think. "Hey Therland? You ever think we'll have families of our own?"

Therland looked at me like I lost my mind. "What makes you ask that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I sat back down. "I just don't know what we'll do once this is all over, I mean, yeah we'll be hunters. Maybe teach here? That would be fun; I know that damned Schnee girl will get the company from her parents. I don't know what Sav sees in her, she's just another Schnee bitch. Waste of time."

Therland shook his head. "You can't blame her for what her family did to our town, it wasn't their fault. You know that."

I scoffed. "As if, she probably enjoys knowing her company was responsible for that. The have those robots, they could of sent those! But no, we lost it all, because of them!"

Therland pulled out his book from earlier and started reading. "Maybe she'll change things for the better. Who knows how she'll turn out, give her a chance, she could change the company for the better. She has no issue with Faunus, noting that Blake is one."

Yeah, sure- Wait what? "Wait, what?! What do you mean; she just has that...bow...wow...kind of obvious...should have pieced that together really. I mean, I thought it was hiding some issue with her hair or some shit. Hell if I know. Let me guess, she's hiding it for good reason." I looked to see Yang running out of the dorms at full speed with a book in her hands. "What the hell?"

Therland saw this as well, and then we both saw Blake chasing after her. I just watched them run by us. "Uh, is this her plan?" Therland was already gone. "Bloody hell, this makes no sense." I took after them, using my speed to catch up with them; Therland used the shadows casted by the buildings to move quickly towards Yang. "Interesting plan Yang."

We got to the airship dock at the front of the school. Yang held the book over the edge. Blake glared at her. "Don't you dare do it!"

Yang grinned and dropped the book. "Oh, hand slipped. My bad, I guess the book is gone-Uh." 

A shadow moved past Yang and a halberd hooked onto the edge of the platform, Therland grabbed the book as he hung from his weapon. "Got it." He pulled him self up and walked to Blake. "Here you go; I believe this is your book." Therland held out his hand holding the book.

Blake quickly took it. But there was a light blush on her face. "T-thanks for uh...getting it..."

Therland nodded. "Indeed. Books are for reading, not for plans that involve dropping them off cliffs." He shot a quick glare at Yang. "If you must know, they have the sequel in the library, also I suggest the book 'The Shadows that feel' it is an interesting read if I must say so my self."

Blake nodded. "Well, I'll be sure to get that when I can."

Therland grinned. "Well, if you want, you can barrow my copy." He handed her the book from his cloak. "I've read it a few times, I should look for a sequel, the ending is interesting, don't want to spoil too much of it."

I stood next to Yang. "Uh, I guess it worked. Wonder what will happen now, and tell me more about this future you see."

Yang had that grin again. "Well, I'll give you a few images. A house, kids, and old age, have fun with that." 

I took a moment before laughing. "Oh I will have fun with that." We both started laughing. Before I saw Therland walking over to me. "So, what's going on?"

Therland smiled. "Oh, just a meet up in the Library every now and then." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Common ground, right?"

I grabbed his shoulder. "Indeed you sly fox, come on, let's go. You need time to think about your dates, and maybe a future!" 

Therland smacked me upside the head. "It's not a date! It's just a meet up in the library to discuss books and such."

I grinned. "So, a date?" Another smack to the head, I'm going to have a concussion by the end of the day. "Ow! Okay, okay, not a date, sheesh..."

We walked back to our dorms, which I told the other about Therland's 'date' which got me hit again, I swear, he has anger issues. Now that future, wonder what the kids would look like, more material to tease him with, hell yes! Oh, he is going to kill me at some point. Now, what about my future, he said something about Ruby and I, would that work? Hell if I know, I'm just going to make it up as I go along like I always do.

-llll-

**Next time on: DUST.**

**Dunmore: A wolf and a rose? Sounds like a book.**

**Ruby: Really? I think it sounds nice.**

**Yang: Watch it wolfy! **

**Dunmore: Oh hell! Next time: A Wolf and a Rose!**

**See you hunters and huntresses then! See ya! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Wolf and a Rose

-lll-

I sat at the desk in our dorm room, tinkering with different Dusts and seeing what I could make without blowing up the entire room. Some silent rounds by mixing some blue and purple dusts maybe, a mix of this and that. I went to grab another vial, but there was nothing, when I looked, I found the small crate to be empty. "Oh hell, out damn Dust. Hey! Ulmer!"

Ulmer poked his head out of the bathroom. "Yeah, what?" his black hair dangling in front of his face, using his hand to keep it out of his eyes.

I threw the box at him, "I remember telling you to get more Dust, correct?"

Ulmer shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really remember, why can't you go get more?"

I grabbed the box, my scroll, and my wallet. I left my cloak and sword behind, and nor armor, just a red tank-top, cargo pants, and my combat boots. Oh, and Ulmer's money, at least three-fourths of what he had. "That's exactly what I'm doing, I'm taking some money from you, and I'll be back later." I stepped out of the room to be run into by some red object, I think I know who.

I went to the ground and so did the one and only, Ruby Rose. "Damn, what was that?" I groaned as I opened my eyes to see the familiar red cloaked figure lying on top of me. "Ruby, think you could get off of me?"

She shot right off and I noticed that her face was flushed with red. "S-sorry about that! I didn't mean to run into you. The thing is," Hyper speed time, "Iwasgoingtogoouttotownandbuysomemor-"

I stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Alright, calm down. Heading into town eh? I'm doing just that! We could head out together, so, how about it?" My ears moved a bit, waiting for an answer.

Ruby froze for a moment before I snapped my fingers in front of her, "Hello? Remnant to Ruby, are you there?" She blinked a few times before looking me in the eyes. I was face-to-face with her, I was sonly six-one, and she was about five-nine or five-ten, maybe even twelve. I don't know.

"U-uh what?" Ruby was acting quite strange. "What did you ask, sorry, must have zoned out or...something..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay Ruby?" I placed my hand on her forehead. "You're not running a fever. But your face is all red, something wrong?"

She backed up and dismissively waved her hand at me. "I-I'm fine, really! It's just the...uh...the heat! Yeah, let's go with that!" Nervous, obvious lie and something is definitely wrong here.

I stood up straight and placed my hands in my pockets. "Ruby, the dorms are air conditioned to be perfect, the halls are kept in the mid seventies or so. If you're sick, then I'll let your sister know about this, you know how she cares about you, and if you got worse, she'd kick my ass due to me having the chance to stop you." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

She sighed and relaxed. "Sorry, I'm just in a rush and what now."

I shrugged. "Alright then, so, shall we be off?" I started walking and Ruby fallowed me.

"S-sure...Wait up!" I was almost all the way down the hall as she came running behind me.

We caught the airship and went into town. We walked down the street, passing many different types of shops. There was this wedding dress shop that caught my eye, only because how damned white the stone was in the direct sunlight. I saw one of the dresses on display as we passes; it was your basic dress, just with a rose design on the lower half. I imagined Ruby in it, older of course- 'Wait...what the hell am I thinking!?' I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. 'Where the hell did that come from?' I opened my eyes to notice Ruby ahead of me, so I increased my pace to catch up with her.

We continued walking, the red on my face disappearing after some time. We stopped at the Dust shop and I bought a small creates worth of vials and even a few nice crystals. A few Dust round parts, and a weapon magazine or two.

We left the store and started on path to the nearest weapon shop, I just got a message on my scroll that Therland needed some more throwing knifes and a whet stone.

But on our way there, Ruby was caught by the smell of something sweet; I looked to see a bakery. I saw an elderly man pull out a sheet of freshly baked cookies. That's what got her, now how am I supposed to get her out of here.

I watched as she did this, a small smile creeping onto my face. 'How can one be a huntress, if they act like this? I mean it's cute and all but-Wait! Stop right there, did I just think that? Just...ah hell.' I sighed and opened the door. "Well, come on, those won't stay fresh forever."

She looked at me before walking in with a huge smile on my face. I entered behind he and I greeted the man who owned the place apparently, he was the only person I saw working, hell, the only person here beside Ruby and I. He was bald, had the smile and eyes of a happy old man, he wore a gray shirt and jeans, a bushy mustache, blue eyes, and he also had that gut as if he had been eating too much of his own product.

While Ruby was looking at what was in the display case, the old man motioned me to come closer. "Hello there youngster." Typical old-happy-man voice. "What can I get you two?" Who says 'Youngster' anymore?

I gave a smile and looked towards Ruby. "Hello Sir, just here because of her."

The old man chuckled and smiled wider. "Well, she comes here a lot, bit of a valued customer. She's been here a lot, but never with her lover, and I have just the thing. A few rose-shaped suger cookies, if you want to do something nice for her." He gave a laugh. "You kids now-a-days, always looking to be nice to there lady."

I smiled and shook my head. "Well Sir, I'm not her 'lover.' If I was, she could do better then me."

I saw a glint in his eyes; he smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, I'll add those sugar cookies for free as a customer appreciation thing. Trust me; I know a good pair when I see one." He laughed again and I just chuckled.

"Well, thanks Sir, now we wait for her to decide." I looked to see Ruby crouched in front of the display, a sad expression across her face. "Hey, what's wrong? Cookies don't look fresh enough?"

She showed me the inside of her wallet, which was a nice leather one with a red-rose pattern on the outside and a dark red inside. "I kind of used my money at the dust shop...sorry."

I noticed the old man give me a wink, I scratched the back of my neck and took out my wallet. "I...I can pay for it, I mean; I have money still so it's not an issue..."

The expression of sadness flipped to a large smile and she bounced up and down. "Really?! You would do that?!"

I looked to the old man and back to Ruby. "Yeah, I offered already. So pick what you want." Note; never tell her to pick what she wants, she was asking for a whole lot. "Hey! Not that many, I don't have unlimited amounts of cash!"

After a few minutes of her picking what she wanted, I had two small bags of twelve cookies. I let her carry those, I hade a crate of weapons parts, Dust, magazines, and after we visited the weapon shop, I had a few packs of throwing knifes. Therland had an order placed for custom knifes, thank dust he paid in advance. It was a lot, not to mention the special whet stones.

We took a detour into a nearby park; I set the box down and sat down at a bench. "Just give me a moment, that box is heavy, I need a rest." I closed my eyes; I felt the warm wind, the sun, heard the breeze rustle the leaves, and also...giggling? I opened my eyes to see Ruby laughing at something. "What?"

Ruby pointed to my right, I looked over to see a little girl in a yellow sundress. "Oh, hello there little one, need something?"

The little girl had to only be six or seven; she looked at me in awe. "Are you a hunter?" Her voice was so high-pitched and innocent. A small smile started to grow onto my face.

I stood up and did a heroic pose. "Why yes, I am a great hunter! A brave one too! I keep the world safe from those nasty monsters." I crouched down so I was eye level with the little girl. Her yellow eyes like little suns and her smile so bright, so kind. "What dose a kind princess like you need from a strong hunter like me?"

She pointed to my wolf ears. "Are those real?" I nodded, which she gave awe at. "Can I touch them?!" 

I laughed and smiled. "Sure, but be careful, don't pull on them." I lowered my head so she could touch my wolf ears.

She laughed and smiled even more. "Wow! Their real! So cool!"

I sat back down on the bench. "So, is there anything else you need?" 

She nodded and looked at Ruby. "I want to be like you two! A huntress! I want to fight bad monsters too!"

She made it sound so easy, like it was nothing but adventure; this young mind set just makes me happy, no worries about losing her home. "Well little one, you have to grow up big and strong if you want to do that. Like Ruby here, she's better then me. So be more like her, but always remember, being a hunter or huntress is not easy, but it's fun, full of adventure." I could hear a person calling out a name.

"Dina!? Where are you? Ah, there you are!" I older woman, I'd say late twenties. Long brown hair, gold eyes, and a kind face, she looked like your average mother. "How many times have I told you not to run off?"

The girl smiled and hugged her mother. 'I'm sorry but look who I found! I found a hunter and huntress and his ears are real!"

The lady smiled and looked to me. "I'm sorry about this; I hope she wasn't too much of a bother." 

I shook my head. "No, it's fine; she's just curious and all. We were all like that at some point in our lives." 

The lady nodded. "True, well, have a good day you two. I have to get this little huntress home. Goodbye."

We waved to her as she left and I got up. "We should get going, come on." I picked up the box and started walking, Ruby fallowed close behind.

Ruby laughed as we walked. "That little girl was so cute and what was all that back there?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I'm just good with kids, that's all, nothing much."

Ruby smiled. "Well I thought it was cute, who knew the big bad wolf could be good with kids."

I grinned. "Who knew little red riding hood would be friends with the big bad wolf."

She smirked and laughed. "Well, it's easy when the big bad wolf it such a puppy sometimes." She ran past me.

I scoffed. "I am no 'puppy,' I am a proud hunter! Get back here you!"

We ran all the way to the airship and rode it back to Beacon. "I grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and stopped her."Hold up, before we go our separate ways, you got another bag of cookies you left me with." I handed her the small bag and she took out a rose-shaped sugar cookie. That old man did do it, I thought he was joking.

Ruby eyed it curiously. "I don't remember getting these, did you ask for them Dunmore?"

I felt a small blush on my face and I scratched my neck. "Not really, you can have them. I don't-" Before I could finish, part of a cookie was shoved into my mouth. These are good; maybe one or two wouldn't hurt.

I took another cookie and gobbled it down, earning a laugh from Ruby. "Little wolf puppy liking his treats?"

I glared at her. "Hey, I am no puppy." I smiled. "But these are good." I tried to take another but Ruby stopped me.

'These are mine! Mine I say!" I stopped reaching for them before I dropped my box. "I win!" 

I sighed. "Yeah, sure, if I didn't have this box, those would be mine!"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Well, there mine, if your good, I might give you one~"

I shook my head. "Whatever, I'll see you later Ruby. I got some work to finish." The sun was just starting to go down, another week done.

I entered my dorm room and set the box down, I gave Therland what he needed and put them away before leaving for one of his 'dates' with Blake. I do not care, they are meeting up at a specified time to talk about common things, that is a date damn it.

I sat there, mixing up some new Dusts, a shard of crystal here and there on the rounds and a few good magazines later, I had done what I wanted to do. "Now what? Nothing else to do around here."

Ulmer looked up from his weapon. "Well, you could go talk with Ruby, maybe plan another date." 

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? _Another _date? What the hell are you talking about?"

He grinned. "Well, I saw you two leaving, you both went into town with each other. So, that Dunmore, my friend, is a date."

I shook my head. "No, it is not."

Ulmer took out his scroll and called Therland. "Hey, yeah he's back. I need some help, come on, I don't care. Leaders love life is on the line here, well hurry up, tell her you'll be right back. I don't know where Sav is. Weiss? Haven't seen her either. I don't know. You coming? Okay, cool." He hung up and looked at me. "Therland's coming to give you a kick in the ass." Just as he said that, Therland came through the door.

He looked to me and sighed. "Interrupt _my_ date to help you with romance, how troublesome. Come on."

He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out of the room over to RWBY's dorm room. "Hello, its Therland, I need to see Ruby."

With that, Ruby opened the door and looked to see me being dragged by Therland. "Uh...What's going on?" 

Therland dropped me and walked away. "Have fun you two."

I got up and rubbed the back of my head. 'That idiot, what the hell kind of plan is this?" I turned to see Ruby still standing there at her door. "So...that just happened." What was this plan anyway? I put my hand in my pocket and felt a piece of paper. It read: "Dunmore, just ask her out you idiot! Signed- Therland Drake.' That idiot! What kind of plan is this!?

Ruby looked at the paper in my hands and blushed. "W-What is he talking about?" She stood there, this moment turning awkward more and more by the moment.

I rubbed my face. "I don't know...hell...What is he thinking." I turned away from Ruby and just went to the wall across from the room. I turned back around and leaned against it. "He knows I can't do this anymore, not with anyone."

Ruby stood in front of me, she had changed into her lack tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink rose decorations. She wasn't smiling, but she had a slight frown, she seemed worried. "Is everything alright? What can't you do?"

I slid down the wall and sat down. "I can't get close to anyone, I...I just can't" I closed my eyes tight, fighting back the tears. "I can't have my own heart...It wouldn't work..."

I opened my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Ruby. She was crouched in front of me with a worried look, but also a smile. "That's were your wrong Dunmore."

I just looked at her. "What...What do you mean?"

She smiled, how can she do this? So easily, how is that possible? "You do have your own heart; you just have to find another heart for it." She pulled out a small bag and held out a piece of that rose-shaped sugar cookies.

I took it and ate it, a smile appearing on my face. "I...Ruby...I...I don't..." Now I was confused, what was this feeling, this smile that I got when I was around her, I always feel better, as if some weight has been lifted from my shoulders, I can breathe now. What, I don't know...Can someone tell me?

I heard a door open and Ulmer popped his head out. "It's love dumbass, just ki-AGH!" He was yanked back by Therland who then closed the door.

Love? Really, is that what this is, is that why I feel so comfortable around Ruby? I just feel safe and secure. I looked back to Ruby with my red eyes, I was sure, I think...was that it, love? "Ruby I..." I sighed and got up. "Well then..." I scratched my neck again, I do that a lot when I get nervous, but only around Ruby...is it that obvious to all but me? If so, I want life to kiss my ass for once, I can tell when my friends are in love, but not myself, dose that even make sense?

Ruby was now standing in front of me, still wondering what was going on, but now she had a blush on her own face. Another door opened and Yang come out of their room, she just pushed Ruby into me and I grabbed her. "Hurry it up! Why are you taking so long to tell him Rubes. Seriously..." She walked back into her room.

Ruby looked up at me and was trying to speak, but only little noises came out. "Uh...this is awkward, Ruby, I uh...do you..." I sighed. "Do you want to go out some time?"

Ruby blush just increased and she slowly nodded and looked away. "I-yeah...we can do that..." She stood back and played with her index fingers bit. "So I guess we're now..."

"Going out? Yeah, seems like it, uh...see you tomorrow?" I slowly moved my legs towards my room, still looking at Ruby.

She went to her door and looked at me with a gentle smile. "Yeah,

Sure...loveyougoodnight!" She rushed into her room.

I went into mine to only be grabbed my Ulmer. "About damn time!" I could hear the same thing from across the hall.

This was going to get interesting, but one thing, where the hell is Sav?

- (Beacon training yard)-

Sav looked through his book as he tried explaining to Weiss why she had just lost to him. She wasn't angry, she was interested in what Sav was really saying, now they had to keep these meetings a secret from the rest of their respective teams.

-lll-

**Dunmore: Well, now what's next?**

**Therland: It seems like Sav has a secret, Ulmer, what about you.**

**Ulmer: Can I PLEASE blow something up now?**

**Therland: Not yet, maybe soon. Maybe you and Yang? Dunmore, thoughts?**

**Dunmore: I got a...date..to plan...so, bye *runs out***

**Therland: Next time: A gentlemen's cold spell.**

**Till then hunters and huntresses, keep hunting! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A gentlemen's cold spell

-lll-

I crept and sped my way from alley to alley. It's not creepy to stalk your girlfriend right? I mean, I'm doing as something cute and what not. I have been fallowing her since she left that bakery; she had a small bag of those sugar cookies. I bet she got those for me, best girlfriend ever!

I kept my distance, she looked back and I ducked into an alley. "Too close...Now, where to get her at? Mhm...Ah! The park? Only real option, but only if she goes there...Damn it. I'll just have to fallow her." I continued my pursuit, watching her munch of those chocolate-chip cookies. That's when my stomach growled, I had not really eaten that morning, I just had a breakfast bar and a glass of orange juice, that's it. Mostly because I was busy with crafting more ammunition. "I'll just go now; the big bad wolf is hungry." I grinned as I quietly made my way closer to Ruby.

I got right behind her and quickly wrapped my arms around her, grabbing the cookies before they fell. "Gotcha!" I stood only a few inches above Ruby, noting she was only five-three and I was six-one. "This wolf wants cookies!~" I tried to take a bag, but was soon deterred by a hand belonging to my target. "Hey, give me some!"

Ruby used her semblance to get a few feet away from me. "Be a good doggy and you'll get a treat." That smile, and that cookie!

I removed my hood to reveal the wolf ears and put my hands in my pockets. "Alright, what do I need to do? Sit? Fetch? Come on, nothing too embarrassing, please."

She placed her hands on her hips and was seriously thinking about it. "I don't know...Oh, fetch!" She tossed one of those sugar cookies and I jumped at it, catching it in the air and gobbling it down.

"Oh that's a good cookie...something this good should not be legal..." Ruby laughed at my performance. "Well then, this wolf feels kind of sad for having to do a trick for a treat..." Ruby rolled her eyes and went up to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Much better." I noticed a person behind Ruby who seemed very displeased with what we're doing. "Sir, can I help you?" Be polite; never go straight to being pissed off.

The man looked like you average wealthy man. Nice suit and nose in the air like he is the pinnacle of all existence. Just the type of person you hate before meeting them, wonder if he works for the Schnee Dust Company. "How disgusting, why would you pair your self with such a _creature _as this Faunus, their nothing but nasty and worthless rebels." He was an old-timer, gray hair, bushy mustache, and an arrogant stance.

I sighed and looked to the man and nodded. "Well Sir, I shall inform you that what you just said is the stupidest thing I have heard today, I award you no points, and we are all now less intelligent for listening to you. So, I wish you a good day Sir. Come on Ruby, let's get back to Beacon." I walked past the man and ruby stuck her tongue out at him.

We continued our walk but had to stop when I hear a familiar laugh as we past the park. "What, was that Sav laughing? No way, he hasn't really laughed in years. But I'm sire that was him." Then I heard a feminine laugh.

Ruby was now curious. "Weiss? What's she doing here with Sav?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea, let's find out. Operation: Sneaky-sneak is a go!"

I jumped into some bushes, dragging Ruby with me. We crept into the park, moving towards the sounds of laughter. I saw them there at a bench, Sav and that _Schnee _sitting there. "What the hell are you doing with _her _Sav?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow at me and was now curious. "What issue do you have with Weiss? Is it because she's a Schnee? I don't understand why you would."

I bit my lower lip and sighed. "Well, you know of my hoe. They had the ability to send help, yet they did not, that is my issue. Yes, the conditions of work we're great, the best mining tech they could offer, even the experimental stuff. Great housing, great pay, respect, and even the man him self would visit with a smile. But when it comes to protecting their own heads, they forget those who work for them. _That's _my issue. I don't think I can trust Weiss. Therland told me to give her a chance, but I have my doubts." I got flick to the head. "Ow, what was that for."

Ruby shook her head. "She's my teammate, so trust me here, you can trust her. She obviously likes Sav. He's a Faunus, and their laughing, so what's there to worry about."

I sighed and nodded. "Right, I shouldn't worry, but...ah hell..." I stood up out of the bush and walked up to the two. "Weiss Schnee, I have one question for you. What will you change?"

Sav looked at me and to the bush. "Were you creeping in the bushes again Dunmore? You know-"

"Stop, I asked Miss Schnee here a question, I want an answer." I looked back to Weiss and waited. "So, what will be your answer?"

She took a moment before nodding. "I will change it all; I will fix the damage the company has caused."

I smiled. "Alright then, but now I must tell you something." I sat down next to her. "Sav here, he might be gentlemen, but he is a man of action. You might not agree with that, but some of his 'spells' are pretty crazy. But, he is also hopeless in the romantic area; he has no idea about love at all. I just know he like you is all." I looked over to Sav who looked kind of angry. "Oh...you didn't tell her...well then...awkward...Well then, cats out of the bag now." I took a moment before realizing what I just said. "Oh, that was perfect. Sav is a cat guy and the phrase...oh that's good. Um..." Sav stood up and had that book in his hands. "Alright, Sav, I'm sorry, but you would have never said a single thing. I know how you are with romance, you can't do anything. So I just helped you, but I'm going to shoot the dark and say you were going to tell her at some point?"

Sav put his book of complete destruction away (I have no idea what it is called, really, I don't, its some strange language, a dead one too.) "Well then, as strange as it would sound, yes. I was, but not yet, not till I felt comfortable with it."

I shrugged and shook my head. "Well, that would take years with you. I mean, seriously, Sav, dude. You would have never told her, hell, you would have taken so long to say something, that by the time you do, she would be with someone else. Like...Some blue-haired pretty boy or something."

Sav nodded. "Maybe, but I would of been fine with that, I would have no issue with it-"

I smacked him in the back of the head. "Incorrect! I know how you get when you miss our shot at something that you really like; you get really work focused and robotic and stuff. So, this time, I'm giving you a kick in the ass and pushing you to your goal. So, ask her out!" I grabbed him and pushed him towards Weiss.

He stopped him self before he ran right into her. Weiss had arms crossed, obviously waiting for Sav to say something. "Uh...W-weiss, uh...would...y-you...want...to...uh..." 

"In the name of dust, say it you fool!" Now I was waiting for him to say it.

He glared at me before looking back to Weiss. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Would you want to go out at some point Weiss?"

Oh boy, she did not look amused. "Take cover..." I jumped behind the bench at watched the two, wait, is that a smile on Weiss I see? Wow, it is. "Not so bad..."

Weiss nodded. "I don't see why not, what's the worse that could happen. You're better then most of the guys that have tried to ask me out. But I was only turning Jaune away because I don't like him like that, and Pyrrha asked me to. So, what do you have planned Sav?"

Well then, never thought this would happen, and neither did Sav apparently. "Well, I didn't expect it to get this far, so I had nothing in mind, but we-" He was interrupted by a loud yell.

I looked to see it was the man from before. "Oh come on, I am about to kick this guys ass down the street." As I went to go forward, I was stopped by Sav.

"Dunmore, let me take care of this, I will deal with the situation in a quick and polite manner." And he grinned, he was going to do something, I just know it.

The man stepped up to us and pointed towards Weiss. "The hair to the Schnee Company, going out with a disgusting Faunus, why would you even do such a thing? He is a no good low life, he could be White Fang for all we know!" 

Sav shook his head to disagree with the man. "Sir, I will let you know that I am not part of the White Fang. Another thing, love knows no bounds, it affects us all, and I cannot change your views of us, but I can keep you from bothering us any longer, so I will give you the chance to leave now." 

The man stood right up to Sav so they were face-to-face. "What are you going to do scum, do some Faunus trick and kill me? Is that your only way, to kill us?" He spit in Sav's face.

Sav wiped it away and pulled up his book. The pages held a light glow and his right hand shared the glow. "Spiritus carnis incidi." Wind whipped around Sav's hand and he placed it on the man's chest, sending him back a few feet, tossing him to the ground. "Now, I had to lower the power so I would not cause great harm to you. So, I give you another chance to leave."

The man scrambled to his feet, fixing his suit. "I'll get you for this! The headmaster will hear about this! You'll be gone before you can even attend another class at that school!" He ran off, people laughing at him as he ran.

Sav book his book away and looked back to Weiss. "Sorry about that, some people just need to be given the more impolite treatment. So the date, do you have any requests?"

Weiss nodded. "I heard of this new restaurant that just opened. They keep a mix of classic or fancy dinning with more of a roadhouse twist. I heard it was good, how dose that sound?"

Sav opened his scroll and marked a date on the calendar. "How dose next Saturday sound?"

Weiss smiled. "That would be great, thank you Sav."

Sav gave a small bow. "As a gentleman should."

I grabbed Sav's shoulder and gave the thumbs up. "Good job there magic-cat, you finally got a girl. Now, you know what to do, and if you two need help, you got: Therland, Blake, Ruby, and I to help you out." I looked to Ruby who was still holding two small bags of cookies. "Now I believe the big bad wolf want more cookies!"

Ruby took that as her queue to run for it. "Get back here Ruby! I want those sugar cookies!"

Weiss and Sav just watched as I took after Ruby, chasing her all the way back to Beacon, all the way to the dorm room, and then having a door slammed into my face. Which hurt, so I got a cookie or two as forgiveness. Now, why do I feel like that old man will be more of an issue later, maybe it's because he's rich? Hell if I know, I'll just have Sav toss him into the ocean with a spell or something. Now that he is going out with someone, I'll have to make sure he knows what he's doing. To Therland and Blake! It's to help them, and maybe embarrass them a bit, all for a bit of fun of course. Time to see what will happen.

-lll-

**Dunmore: Well then, we need a good fight.**

**Ulmer: Agreed, I REALLY want to blow something up**

**Yang: Maybe we'll have a hunting assignment from Professor Port**

**Ulmer: YES! TIME TO BLOW SHIT UP!**

Dunmore: Alright, time to take cover. Next time on DUST: A raging fire 


End file.
